random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW Roommates!/Character Bios
Ralsei (Deltarune) Ralsei is a short "Darkner" resembling a fluffy boi. He wears a wizard-ish looking outfit, complete with pastel-green tints on his cape and hat. He also has a long magenta scarf wrapped around his neck and dons a pair of green colored glasses. When taking off his hat (which casts a shadow over his head), it is revealed his face is quite similar to that of Asriel, with the exception of glasses, pink shaded horns, and pink fur accents (AKA HE'S ANOTHER GOAT HOLY--) In RNW Roommates, Ralsei and Kris are in a romantic relationship. He also loves to play RPGs on his very old and broken GameBoy Advance. He is also a music enthusiast and loves to listen to retro music from the 80s. Nobody exactly knows why. Kris (Deltarune) Kris is a human from the world of Deltarune, with dark brown hair and pale skin. They have long hair which covers their eyes, which barely anyone has seen. They are silent, being unable to talk because of either a disease or emotional problems. After adventuring with Ralsei, Susie, and Lancer in the land of Darkness, They have developed a relationship with Ralsei, and is now an experienced fighter (But only when he needs to.) Not much else is known about them, except for being a really good fighter in Smash Ultimate. He also played Fortnite at one point with Ralsei, according to our spies. Sanae Kochiya (Touhou) A shrine maiden and wind priestess who follows two nature goddesses, those being Kanako Yasaka (the goddess of wind and rain) and Suwako Moriya (the goddess of mountains). Sanae is confident, energetic and dutiful, sometimes too much so, and tends to get carried away easily or have trouble thinking for herself. She also appears to be something of a geek, making references to popular culture and having knowledge of advanced scientific concepts. As someone who grew up in the Outside World, much of Gensokyo seems strange and novel to her; she finds unusually great fun in exterminating youkai and solving incidents, seeming to view herself as the hero of a fantasy novel or video game. In Random-ness Wiki Roommates, Sanae considers herself a "meaningless maid", being the one who is most often made to do the dishes, unload the dishwasher, clean the whole darn place and so on and so forth. She also happens to be the one who settles most of the disputes among the roommates, usually by summoning Kanako or Suwako. Azura (Fire Emblem) The princess of Nohr and Valla, who actually lives in Hoshido, the rival kingdom of Nohr. Azura is a gifted songstress and dancer who can perform the song "Lost in Thoughts All Alone". This song has great power when used in conjunction with her pendant, allowing her to perform miraculous feats at the cost of some harm to her body. Due to the heavy rejection, bullying, and discrimination she faced in her time as a princess in Nohr, and the distrust from some of the people in Hoshido due to said Nohrian ties, Azura developed a reserved and stoic personality, sprouting from her fear of provocation and rejection, only opening up to people she is close to. In Random-ness Wiki Roommates, Azura is most often made to do the cooking and shopping. She is often asked to sing whenever people become too bored, although she never sings "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" unless she has a special reason to. She also owns a Bolt Naginata, which she says that she uses on people who offend her - despite this, she never uses it, even when offended. Lillie (Pokémon) A girl from the Alola region, who assists a specialist in Pokémon moves and just so happens to be the daughter of Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation. She dislikes Pokémon battles as she does not like to see Pokémon being hurt. She also has a love for reading. Lillie has a total of three Pokémon - a Ribombee, a Comfey, and a Solgaleo nicknamed Nebby. In Random-ness Wiki Roommates, Lillie often spends her time reading and caring for her Pokémon. She also tends to be the one who picks up the phone most often, alongside Pinto, and often helps Susanna in keeping things civilised. Lillie is evidenced to have a love for musicals at times, given the song she puts on when she gets the choice to decide the current music. Susanna (Kirby) Full name Susanna Patrya Haltmann, she is the secretary (or executive assistant) of the Haltmann Works Company. Susanna is a sophisticated secretary who works hard at her goals and takes her work seriously. Her position in the technologically-advanced Haltmann Works Company leads her to feel intellectually superior to others. Though she uses etiquette when speaking, her ego occasionally shines through. Susie respects physical strength, especially when it works for her cause. She demonstrates "girly" tendencies at times, such as giggling or singing "The Noble Haltmann" out loud when no one is around. In Random-ness Wiki Roommates, Susanna (she prefers to be called Susie, but never gets called such to avoid confusion with the other Susie) keeps things civilised, helping decide on rules ranging from how often the Switch should be used each day to the order in which people can pick songs. She also owns a remote control with an unknown purpose. Manic (Sonic Underground) Manic is the laid back brother of Sonic and Sonia, and often uses slang talk. He is sarcastic and calculating, but shows off extreme loyalty to his fellow roommates. He is also a kleptomaniac, and steals often from his fellow roommates, to their dismay. In RNW Roommates, he plays drums for the little ones for entertainment, as the rock and roll person of the crew. He also acts as a father figure for Pinto, Kotora and Rinrin. Pinto Rappa (Parappa the Rapper) Youngest of the Rappa family, Pinto is a bubbly, kind and friendly dog who acts a bit more mature than she should be, usually picking up the phone before her older brother reacts. She still acts childish, and looks up to the older roommates for advice. In RNW Roommates, Pinto acts like the older sister (And owner, she doesn't call herself that though) of Kotora and Rinrin, while Manic acts like their father figure. She doesn't swear, and is a pure being, knowing nothing about anything awful in the world. Kotora (Pokemon (Gold and Silver Beta)) Kotora was a Pokemon originally in the Gold and Silver Beta from 1997, but went unused in the final version and was lost for over 2 decades until being discovered in May of 2018. Pinto took Kotora and Rinrin in after seeing how lonely they were. Kotora is an energetic, wishing to see the world and become famous. His positive personality can't be ruined by anyone minus Rinrin, who he calls a foil to him. He originally could only say his name, but after getting a translation collar he can talk in English. Rinrin (Pokemon (Gold and Silver Beta)) Like Kotora, Rinrin was a Pokemon originally from the Gold and Silver Beta from 1997, but went unused in the final version of the game and was lost for over 2 decades until being discovered in May of 2018. Pinto took her and Kotora in after seeing how lonely they were. Rinrin is a basic emo, who acts as a foil to Kotora's positive personality. Her favorite band is Glass Animals, with her favorite song from them being The Other Side of Paradise. She originally could only say her name, but after getting a translation bracelet she could speak English. Category:RNW Roommates!